


Worth Something

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [129]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteish IDK, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Fluffyish, M/M, Mentions of Meg Masters's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Something

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 17 Goodbye Stranger

Meg could see it. The love. It was so sweet it almost made her sick.

When she first met Sam in her old meatsuit, she could remember the poor, pathetic look in his eyes when he talked about his brother, the worry dripping from his voice when he thought Dean might be in trouble. She could also remember the anger and surprise she felt when she couldn't convince Sam to abaddon his other half.

She not so surprised now.

As the years passed, and she realized that the only way she would win is if she served the underdogs, she also began to understand exactly what the Winchesters ment to each other.

She began to understand that the reason Dean was holding Sam so gently was because he was so, so grateful that his little brother was okay. She began to understand that the reason Sam looked at Dean like he was the sun and the moon put together was because that's what he was to Sam. He was everything.

The more she understood it, the more she respected it, and the more she admired it. Her last thought as Crowley shoved the blade through her skin was;  _I hope this is worth something._


End file.
